1. Field of Invention
This invention is related to image processing systems. In particular, this invention is directed toward systems and methods that determine a contrast and a brightness adjusted tone reproduction curve.
2. Description of Related Art
An image processing system tone reproduction curve (TRC) represents what the image processing portion of the system should output in gray level given a particular gray level input. The tone reproduction curve is derived from combining the characteristics of other portions of the system. In particular, the tone reproduction curve is based on characteristics of the image input terminal (IIT), image output terminal (IOT) and system tone reproduction curves. The resulting image processing system tone reproduction curve compensates for the image input terminal and image output terminal characteristics to arrive at the desired system output. In particular, image processing system tone reproduction curves are created during the product development phase and stored in data files on the actual device, or, for example, in the accompanying driver or software files. Therefore, each possible mode and each possible combination of image adjustment, such as contrast and brightness, has an associated image processing system tone reproduction curve stored in a data file. The data file corresponding to the image input terminal information and the image output terminal information is then referenced and applied by the image processing sub-system to the input image information.
The systems and method of co-pending Attorney Docket No. 105423, filed herewith and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses how to determine a tone reproduction curve based on current image input terminal and image output terminal information. However, the systems and methods determine their adjusted tone reproduction curve based on a static, or generic, system reproduction curve.
The systems and methods of this invention allow for an adjusted system tone reproduction curve. In particular, the systems and methods of this invention allow contrast and brightness adjustments to be made to the system tone reproduction curve. These contrast and brightness adjustments can be made, for example, by user, via a user input device, or alternatively, automatically detected, based on an image analysis routine. By determining one or more generic tone reproduction curves, and cascading these tone reproduction curves with the system tone reproduction curve, a new, adjusted tone reproduction curve is produced. This allows for a determination of the adjusted system tone reproduction curve as opposed to calculating and restoring the families of system tone reproduction curves adjusted for all the possible combinations of contrast and brightness. Therefore, a user can be given the ability to provide their own system tone reproduction curves, and then make any contrast and/or brightness adjustments. In particular, the systems and methods of this invention determine two simple xe2x80x9cgenericxe2x80x9d tone reproduction curves. The first of these generic tone reproduction curves is based on a predetermined contrast setting. The second of these tone reproduction curves is based on a predetermined brightness setting. The two generic tone reproduction curves are then adjusted based on received contrast and/or brightness information. The adjusted tone reproduction curves are then smoothed and cascaded with the system tone reproduction curves. An image processing tone reproduction curve based on one or more of a system tone reproduction curve and a printer tone reproduction curve are then determined. This image processing tone reproduction curve is then forwarded to the image processing system as an adjusted tone reproduction curve for processing of the received image information, as disclosed in Attorney Docket No. 105423.
This invention provides systems and methods that determine a tone reproduction curve.
This invention separately provides systems and methods that determine an adjusted tone reproduction curve based on one or more of a contrast setting and a brightness setting.
This invention additionally provides systems and methods that provide a system tone reproduction curve which has been adjusted for contrast and brightness.
These and other features and advantages of this invention are described in or are apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.